ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Technique/en
} | basic = } } | over = over } } | on = on } } | mounted = mounted on } | } }} } | order = }| }| }| }| }|lang=en}} } } } | case = | abalone=abalone | accumulator=accumulator | acrylic=acrylic | actinolite=actinolite | agate=agate | album leaf=album leaf | aogai=aogai (Japanese mother-of-pearl) | aragonite=aragonite | argyrotype=argyrotype | arkose=arkose | alabaster=alabaster | albumen print|albumen silver print=albumen print | aluminium|aluminum=aluminium | amber=amber | ambrotype=ambrotype | amethyst=amethyst | amethysts=amethysts | amphibolite=amphibolite | antimony=antimony | antique laid paper=antique laid paper | antler=antler | aqua marine|aquamarine=aquamarine | aquarelle|watercolor|watercolour|watercolors|watercolours=watercolor | aquatint=aquatint | art=art | art board|artist's board=art board | artwork=artwork | azulejo=azulejo | autochrome=autochrome | backed canvas=backed canvas | background=background | bamboo=bamboo | barbotine=barbotine | bark=bark | bakelite=bakelite | basalt=basalt | bass wood|basswood=basswood | base=base | bead=bead | beads=beads | bear fur=bear fur | beaver board|beaverboard=beaver board | beech|beechwood|beech wood=beech wood | beetle wings=beetle wings | beryl=beryl | billon=billon | birds=birds | biscuit|biscuit porcelain|bisque|bisque (pottery)=biscuit | bistre=bistre | bitumen=bitumen | black chalk=black chalk | black crayon=black crayon | black-figure|black-figure pottery|black-figure ceramic=black-figure ceramic | black ink=black ink | black paste=black paste | black paste inlay=black paste inlay | blood=blood | blood jasper=blood jasper | blown glass=blown glass | board=board | bodycolor=gouache | bone=bone | boxwood=boxwood | brass=brass | brass inlay=brass inlay | brass and copper=brass and copper inlay | brick=brick | bristol board=bristol board | bronze=bronze | brush=brush | brush drawing=brush drawing | bucchero=bucchero | burin=burin | burlap=burlap | burr elm=burr elm | cable=cable | calcite=calcite | calcite alabaster=calcite alabaster | calotype=calotype | canvas board=canvas board | canvas panel=canvas panel | canvas=canvas | carbon pencil=carbon pencil | cardboard panel=cardboard panel | cardboard=cardboard | carnelian|cornelian=carnelian | carob|carob wood=carob wood | carrara marble|luni marble|luna marble=Carrara marble | cast iron=cast iron | cedar panel=cedar panel | cedar|cedar wood=cedar wood | ceramic=ceramic | chalcedony|bloodstone|heliotrope=chalcedony | chalk=chalk | charcoal=charcoal | chert=chert | chifon = chiffon | china paper|india proof paper=China paper | chine collé paper|chine-collé paper=Chine collé paper | chine collé|chine-collé=Chine collé | chinese white=Chinese white | chlorite=chlorite | chuban|chûban=Chûban | chrome=chrome | chromolithograph|color lithograph=chromolithograph | chrysoprase=chrysoprase | cinnabar=cinnabar | clay=clay | clay paste=clay paste | clay pottery=clay pottery | cloisonné|cloisonne|cloisonné enamel|cloisonne enamel=cloisonné enamel | cloth=cloth | coarse grain marble|coarse-grain marble=coarse-grain marble | collage=collage | collotype=collotype | color|colour=color | colors|colours=colors | color pencil|colour pencil=color pencil | composition board=composition board | concrete=concrete | coniferous wood=coniferous wood | conte crayons|conte sticks|conté crayons|conté sticks=conté crayons | conte|conté|conte crayon|conté crayon|conté stick=conté crayon | copper alloy=copper alloy | copper beech|copper beechwood|copper beech wood=copper beech wood | copper engraving=copper engraving | copper inlay=copper inlay | copper plate|copperplate=copper plate | copper=copper | coral=coral | cotton=cotton | cotton cheesecloth=cotton cheesecloth | cradled panel=cradled panel | crayon=crayon | cryptomeria wood=cryptomeria wood | crystal=crystal | cyanotype=cyanotype | cypress|cypress wood=cypress wood | daguerreotype=daguerreotype | damascus steel=Damascus steel | damask=damask | decoration=decoration | deer antler=deer antler | diamond=diamond | diamonds=diamonds | diorite=diorite | digital photo|digital photograph=digital photograph | digital color photo|digital colour photo|digital color photograph|digital colour photograph=digital color photograph | distemper=distemper | drawing=drawing | drawings=drawings | drybrush|dry brush=drybrush | dry plate collodion=dry plate collodion | dry plate=dry plate | drypoint|dry point|dry point engraving=drypoint | earthenware=earthenware | ebony|ebony wood=ebony | eclogite=eclogite | egg tempera=egg tempera | electrum=electrum | elephant ivory|elephant tusk=elephant ivory | elm|elm wood=elm wood | embroidery=embroidery | emerald=emerald | emeralds=emeralds | enamel=enamel | enamels=enamels | enamel paint=enamel paint | encaustic=encaustic | encaustic painting|hot wax painting|hot-wax painting=encaustic painting | engraving=engraving | etching|etched contour=etching | eternite|asbestos|asbestos cement=asbestos cement | european beech=European beech | fabric=fabric | faience|faïence=faience | feathers=feathers | fiberboard=fiberboard | fine grain marble|fine-grain marble|fine grained marble|fine-grained marble=fine-grain marble | filigree=filigree | fir=fir | fir panel=fir panel | fir wood=fir wood | flint=flint | forging=forging | frame=frame | fresco=fresco | frescocanvas|fresco transferred to canvas=fresco transferred to canvas | frit=frit | fritware=fritware | fur=fur | garnet=garnet | gelatin silver print = gelatin silver print | gelatin dry glass plate negative = gelatin dry glass plate negative | gem=gem | gems=gems | gemtones=gemstone | gemstones=gemstones | gesso=gesso | gilding=gilding | gilt bronze=gilt bronze | gilt=gilt | glass=glass | glass paste=glass paste | glass plate negative=glass plate negative | glass tubing=glass tubing | glaze=glaze | glazes=glazes | gnathia style|gnathian style=Gnathia style | glue paint=glue paint | glue-size|glue size=en:glue-size | gofun=gofun | gold=gold | gold inlay=gold inlay | gold leaf=gold leaf | gold thread=gold thread | gouache=gouache | graffiti=graffiti | grandiorite=grandiorite | granite=granite | granodiorite = granodiorite | graph paper=graph paper | graphite=graphite | graphite pencil=graphite pencil | gravel=gravel | grease crayon=grease crayon | greek marble=Greek marble | greenstone = greenstone | greenstone (archaeology) = Greenstone | greywacke|graywacke=greywacke | grisaille=grisaille | gros de tours=gros de Tours | gum=gum | gum arabic|acacia gum=gum arabic | gypsum=gypsum | gypsum alabaster=gypsum alabaster | hair=hair | hand scroll|handscroll=handscroll | hanging scroll=hanging scroll | hard-paste porcelain|hard-paste=hard-paste porcelain | heliography=heliography | hematite=hematite | hemp=hemp | hide=hide | highlight=hightlight | hippo ivory|hippopotamus ivory=hippopotamus ivory | horn=horn | hosoban=hosoban | hymettus marble=Hymettus marble | illumination=illumination | illustration board=illustration board | india ink|indian ink|china ink=Indian ink | india ink wash|indian ink wash=India ink wash | ink=ink | inks=inks | ink wash=ink wash | insular marble|island marble|greek insular marble=Greek insular marble | iron gall ink=iron gall ink | iron=iron | iron alloy=iron alloy | italic marble=Italic marble | ivory=ivory | jacinth|hyacinth=jacinth | jade=jade | jadeite=jadeite | japan paper|japanese paper=japan paper | jasper=jasper | jute=jute | kakejiku|kakemono=kakemono (hanging scroll) | kirikane=kirikane | korean paper=Korean paper | lacquer=lacquer | laid paper=laid paper | lampas=lampas | lapis|lapis lazuli|lapis-lazuli=lapis lazuli | lapis albanus=''lapis albanus'' (en:peperino) | lead=lead | lead glass|leaded glass=lead glass | leather= leather | leggotype=leggotype | letterpress|letterpress print=letterpress print | lignum vitae|guayacan|guaiacum|pockenholz|palosanto=lignum vitae | lime|lime panel|lime wood|limewood|lime wood panel|limewood panel|lime tree|lime-tree|lime-tree panel|lime tree wood|lime-tree wood|linden|linden panel=linden wood | limestone=limestone | linden|lindenwood= linden wood | line engraving=line engraving | linen=linen | linocut=linocut | lithograph|lithography=lithograph | lithotint=lithotint | lost-wax casting=lost-wax casting | low relief|bas relief|bas-relief=bas-relief | luster|lustre=lustre | luster-paint=luster-paint | magnetite=magnetite | mahogany panel=mahogany panel | mahogany|mahogany wood=mahogany wood | mahogany panel=mahogany panel | mail=mail | majolica|maiolica=majolica | mammoth ivory|mammoth tusk=mammoth ivory | manuscript=manuscript | maple|maple wood=maple wood | marble=marble | marquetry|marqueterie=marquetry | masonite=masonite | metal=metal | metal sheet=metal sheet | metallic paint=metallic paint | mezzotint=mezzotint | mica=mica | milk glass milk glass | millboard=millboard | miniature=miniature | mixed media=mixed media | mixed technique=mixed technique | molded glass|moulded glass=molded glass | monotype=monotype | mosaic=mosaic | mudstone=mudstone | mulberry paper=mulberry paper | mural=mural | nacre|mother-of-pearl|mother of pearl=nacre | neon tubing=neon tubing | nephrite=nephrite | newsprint=newsprint | nickel silver=nickel silver | nicolo=nicolo | niello=niello | oak=oak | oak board=oak board | oak panel|oakpanel=oak panel | oak wood|oakwood=oak wood | obsidian=obsidian | oil=oil | oilcloth=oilcloth | onyx= onyx | opaque watercolor|opaque watercolour|opaque watercolors|opaque watercolours=opaque watercolor | opus tessellatum=opus tessellatum | ormolu=ormolu | outline=outline | overlay glass=overlay glass | paint=paint | painted plaster=painted plaster | painting=painting | panel=panel | panelcanvas=panel transferred to canvas | pannotype=pannotype | paper=paper | paperboard=paperboard | paper mounted on cardboard=paper mounted on cardboard | paper mounted on canvas=paper mounted on canvas | papier mache|papier-mache|papier-mâché=papier-mâché | parchment=parchment | parian marble=Parian marble | paros marble=Parian marble | pasteboard|card stock=pasteboard | pastel=pastel | patina=patina | pavonazzo marble|pavonazzetto=Pavonazzo marble | pear|pear panel|pear wood|pearwood=pearwood | pearl=pearl | pearls=pearls | pebble=pebble | pen=pen | pen drawing=pen drawing | pencil=pencil | pencil drawing=pencil drawing | pentelian marble|pentelic marble=Pentelic marble | peridot=peridot | photo|photograph=photograph | photo-lithograph|photo-lithography|photolithograph|photolithography=photolithography | pietre dure|pietra dura=pietre dure | pigment=pigment | pigments=pigments | pine panel=pine panel | pine|pine wood|pinewood=pine wood | plaster=plaster | plastic=plastic | platinum=platinum | plique-à-jour|plique-à-jour enamel = Plique-à-jour enamel | plywood=plywood | polychromy=polychromy | polyester resin=polyester resin | poplar|cottonwood|poplar panel|poplarpanel|poplar wood=poplar wood | porcelain=porcelain | porphyry=porphyry | pottery=pottery | print=print | printed matter=printed matter | proconnesian marble=Proconnesian marble | pulpboard=pulpboard | quartz=quartz | quartz frit=quartz frit | quartzite=quartzite | rag paper=rag paper | rattan=rattan | rayskin=rayskin | red-figure|red-figure pottery|red-figure ceramic=red-figure ceramic | reed pen=reed pen | reindeer antler=reindeer antler | relief=relief | reserving=reserving | resin=resin | rice paper=rice paper | rock crystal=rock crystal | rose granite=rose granite | rosewood=rosewood | ruby=ruby | rubies=rubies | saint leu|saint-leu stone|pierre de saint leu|pierre de saint-leu=Saint-Leu stone | sacrificial matter=sacrificial matter | sacrificial matters=sacrificial matters | sandstone=sandstone | sanguine=sanguine | sapphire=sapphire | sapphires=sapphires | sacking=sacking | sard=sard | sardonyx=sardonyx | satin=satin | screen-printing=screen-printing | schist = schist | sculpture=sculpture | seeds=seeds | sentoku = sentoku (yellow bronze) | sepia|sepia ink=sepia ink | serpentine=serpentine | shakudo|shakudō=shakudō | shea wood=shea wood | shibuichi =shibuichi | shell=shell | silhouette=silhouette | siliceous ceramic=siliceous ceramic | silk=silk | sillimanite=sillimanite | silver=silver | silver-gilt|vermeil=silver-gilt | silver-stain|silver stain=silver-stain | silver albumen photograph=silver albumen photograph | silver inlay=silver inlay | silver and black paste inlay=silver and black paste inlay | silver and brass inlay=silver and brass inlay | silver and copper inlay=silver and copper inlay | silver and gold inlay=silver and gold inlay | silver cardboard=silver cardboard | slate=slate | slip=slip | slipware=slipware | smalt=smalt | soft-paste porcelain|soft-paste=soft-paste porcelain | spruce|spruce wood|sprucewood=spruce wood | stained glass=stained glass | stainless steel=stainless steel | steatite=steatite | steel engraving=steel engraving | steel=steel | steel wool=steel wool | stereophotography=stereo photography | sterling silver=sterling silver | stone=stone | stones=stones | stone-paste|stonepaste=stone-paste | stoneware=stoneware | stucco=stucco | stump=stump | sunstone=sunstone | synnada marble=Synnada marble | tapestry=tapestry | teeth=teeth | tempera=tempera | terra cotta|terra-cotta|terracotta=terracotta | tin plate=tin plate | tin=tin | tintype=tintype | tooled gold=tooled gold | topaz=topaz | tracing paper=tracing paper | transparent paper=transparent paper | transparent watercolor|transparent watercolors|transparent watercolour|transparent watercolours=transparent watercolor | travertine=travertine | tree-fungus|tree fungus=tree-fungus | tufa=tufa | turquoise=turquoise | turquoises=turquoises | six technique|six's technique=Six's technique | surimono=surimono | zinc alloy=zinc alloy | varnish=varnish | vellum=vellum | velvet=velvet | verre églomisé = verre églomisé | volcanic stone=volcanic stone | walnut|walnut wood|walnut panel|walnutpanel=walnut wood | walrus ivory=walrus ivory | wash painting=wash painting | wash=wash | watercolor|watercolour=watercolor | water-based pigments=water-based pigments | wax=wax | wax crayon=wax crayon | wet plate collodion=wet plate collodion | wet-collodion negative=wet-collodion negative | whalebone|whale bone=whale bone | white ground|white-ground=white ground | wickerwork=wickerwork | wire=wire | wood block color print|woodblock color print=woodblock color print | wood block print|woodblock print=woodblock print | wood carving|woodcarving=wood carving | wood engraving|woodengraving=wood engraving | wood panel=wood panel | wood=wood | wool=wool | woodcut=woodcut | wooden core=wooden core | wove paper|woven paper=wove paper | yew|yew wood=yew wood | yoko-e=yoko-e | = | #default= } |check=false|gender=|#default= } | } | }|Technique|en}} }}}}} }} }} * If you want to translate this page into a language using grammatical genders, you may want to take a look at template:technique/fr. * If you want to translate this page into a language using declensions, you may want to take a look at template:technique/pl. * If you want to translate this page and dont know how to do it, you may leave a message on template talk:technique * See also template:technique/en/adjectives